León
León is a supporting antagonist of the USA Network drama TV Show, Mr. Robot. He is an assassin who, despite his mostly friendly and laid-back demeanor, works as an enforcer for the Dark Army. He is portrayed by Joey Bada$$, in his first acting role. Personality Despite being a prominent member and a vicious hitman for the Dark Army, León is a genuinely nice guy. He is friends with Elliot and loves talking about 90's TV Shows and such. Also despite being a stoner who always smokes weed and rarely does anything, León is surprisingly intelligent and geeky. Being a hitman, he is highly trained with knives and guns. However, he obviously isn't just a good guy. He does whatever Whiterose tells him to do, whether it be that he watches over Elliot in jail, or kills someone. He is therefore extremely loyal to the Dark Army. León is extremely anti-nihilistic and values life a lot. He makes a speech to Elliot about his views on nihilism. Biography Early life León, following his talkative personality, likes talking about his past. He was born and raised in Brooklyn, where he also helped raise his two sisters. Prison Arc During Elliot's prison arc, León is a very prominent character. He is ordered by Whiterose to watch and befriend Elliot. They become good friends and León constantly protects Elliot from sadistic inmates that want to kill or abuse him. In order for Elliot to survive prison, he recommends that he starts coming up with a good routine since he obviously wouldn't survive in prison without one because of his shy and silent personality. León, however, doesn't have any problems in prison. Later, a bunch of inmates starts tormenting Elliot and get ready to rape him, until León comes and kills all four of them before they can do anything. This most likely means that León has a pretty fearful reputation in prison. Elliot and León almost always hang out, but when they aren't, León is often watching different shows. He watches ''Seinfeld ''and doesn't really like the nihilistic type of humor that the show includes. He does get used to it after a while though. Season 3 León kidnaps Mobley & Trenton and holds them hostage. He kills people if they won't comply. He also threatens them with a knife and says that they don't want to know where it has been (he killed one of the criminals that was trying to rape Elliot in prison by stabbing him in his ass). He later puts them in his car and takes them to a desert far away from the city. Mobley and Trenton try sneaking into his car with the intent of driving back home. Unfortunately, they were too shocked to be able to do anything. León is mostly surprised rather than angry and orders them to dig a grave for Mobley's roommate that he earlier killed. After this, he drives them to a Dark Army offie, where he kills them. After the murders, León returns to his more affable self. While Irving has manipulated Mr. Robot and Elliot into coming with him to a barn house in the suburbs and Santiago has knocked Dominique and Darlene out, kidnapping them, León is waiting in the barn house. He doesn't really do anything other than sitting in the corner and smoking weed all the time. After Dominique witnessed Irving's brutal murder of Santiago, she is absolutely traumatized. León notices this and asks if she wants some weed in order to make her calmer, but she refuses. Whiterose originally orders Grant to kill Elliot but also orders León to stop him from killing Elliot. Whiterose decides after a while that Grant shouldn't kill Elliot, which drives him into committing suicide. Three Dark Army members are still there though and are ordered to kill Elliot. León steps up from where he is sitting and shoots the Dark Army soldiers to death, saving Elliot once again. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Inmates Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Lawful Evil